One-Twenty-One
by yas-m
Summary: A drabble "experiment". 100 word drabbles. One per Lost episode. One a day for the next 121 days.
1. Pilot Part 1

**121 Drabbles**

* * *

Author's Note

I've recently been feeling rather uninspired. I really want to go back to work on Sins of the Father and I know I always say it that I've got all 23 chapters of that fic outlined but for some reason I don't know, I just cannot get the creative juices to start flowing. So I'm giving myself a chance with this little exercise. It's going to be 121 drabbles; one drabble, one hundred words per Lost episode, one drabble every day for the next 121 days. They're going to be Jate-centric, as much as possible. If not then most probably either Kate or Jack centered but I might be willing to stray away sometimes. So here goes. We start with…

* * *

**Pilot Part 1**

Her breath against his back is erratic, her soft fingers tremble and her voice shivers when she speaks. Sweat drips in a jagged line along his spine and he sucks in an anguished breath when the needle breaks his skin. She voices her fear and he feels an instinctual desire to protect her; to protect her from her own fears. He struggles against his own and tries to calm her, and the tear that rolls down his cheek, saltiness burning the fresh wound over his stubble, is not because of the blunt needle penetrating his tender skin. _He's scared too._

* * *

So, what do you think? Worth doing it?


	2. Pilot Part 2

**Pilot Part 2**

Hurley lies unconscious in the in the sand next to him and Jack has his hand elbow deep in the Marshall's blood. He should focus on the task at hand but instead he cannot stop wondering why she would go back there after what they saw. It confuses him, _she_ confuses him, but not as much as the fact that he is worried about her confuses him. He doesn't know anything about her except that her name is Kate, her eyes are a wild green that matches the heavy jungle foliage, the freckles on her right check outnumber those on her left and that she came back for him after the monster attack.


	3. Tabula Rasa

**Tabula Rasa**

She falls heavily onto the damp sand, next to where he has been sitting for hours. She barely knows him; two days are hardly long enough to get to know a person. But what she does know is that she took advantage of him. What she does know, what she knows now, is that there is far more to him than meets the eye. She falls heavily onto the damp sand and after a moment she speaks, "I want to tell you what I did", and she does, she honestly does because something tells her she can trust him (just as much as she can break him).


	4. Walkabout

**AN: **I have a good reason this time, for not updating that is. I have been in bed for three days and just emerged from under the pile of blankets I've been buried under. No, it wasn't the fun kind of being in bed for three days. It was more like the "kill me now" kind. But I'm better now. At least better than the thing I was yesterday LOL

**Walkabout**

_Right behind you, Jackass. _The southerner's scorn-filled drawl bounces off his back and he tries to shake it off. None of his interactions with Sawyer have been affable so far and this can go down with the others. He felt him approaching closely behind him as he slowly approached the inside of the fuselage. Sawyer's been rude and abrasive and uncooperative the last five days and for some reason he reminded Jack of those guys at bars who hogged the pool table closest to the ladies room. But then, right then with careful footsteps following his, his steady breathing matching his, and with the same purpose at heart, he knew he wanted him there. _Because you're about the closest thing I've got to a friend, Doc._

**AN2**: I wanted to go with some Jack/Claire for this one (also could have gone with Jack/Kate obviously) but for some reason, the Jawyer won over. And who doesn't love some Jawyer?


	5. White Rabbit

**AN: **Still not 100% but I really want to thank you all for the enthused reviews. I am finding myself more inclined to write drabbles about little scenes that are not necessarily part of the episode's A Plot. So even though this is the quintessential Jack episode. He won't be featured here LOL

Enjoy!

* * *

**White Rabbit**

The young blond woman by her side talks endlessly about hairbrushes and star signs and astrology as they go through the luggage, separating the practical from the impractical, and Kate cannot help admire her cheerful spirit. Of all of them, she probably had it worst. _Oh, and, and I'm pregnant._ She'd joked just a moment ago and Kate's eyes had taken a quick glance downward. _Oh yes, VERY pregnant_, she thought to herself. She looked at her, smiling, despite the injuries on her face and the child she was carrying. She couldn't be older than twenty one, twenty two maximum. Pregnant, alone. Kate suddenly felt the lucky one among the two, despite being the jail-bound one of the two. She could never imagine being in her place. She did not envy her, but she suddenly felt the urge to protect her (and her soon to be born child), _no matter what it took_.


	6. House of the Rising Sun

House of the Rising Sun

Sun sat in cool shade of the large leafy trees, she tried to keep busy but could not stop herself from watching _them_. The two people who, as they claim, were strangers just a few days before, working on their backpacks and smiling. She recognized their looks, the way they moved around one another, the subtle touches of skin, the secretive sideways glances and shy smiles. She recognized it from the first months of her relationship with the man she now called her husband. She wondered if they knew what they were doing; she wondered if they realized how their bodies moved together in a fluid dance, one only they seemed to know the moves to; that their eyes travelled over each other, the gazes locked momentarily before drifting bashfully; how their laughter crashed into the waves, in a moment so secretly and intimately theirs. She wondered if they knew what a terribly dangerous and tragic path they have landed upon.


End file.
